


Colgate smile

by Yakitorii



Category: Bjyx, Chinese Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, 博君一肖, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Colgate's employees' trauma, M/M, Wang Yi Bo's Colgate smile, Wang Yi Bo's murderous smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yakitorii/pseuds/Yakitorii
Summary: But why does this young man have to smile this scarily ?!Can't you smile properly ?!
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean, bjyx - Relationship, 博君一肖 - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123





	Colgate smile

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry 😂😂😂😂😂  
> I just feel Colgate's employees' pain when I see their ads !

The entire staff for the advertising department is despairing. Their marketing department is all about selling products for mouth hygiene. So them getting the latest popular star to do ads for them should have been enough to raise their rates.

And it has.

But why does this young man have to smile this scarily ?!

Can't you smile properly ?!

Everyone working on the Wang Yibo x Colgate ads is biting on their handkerchiefs in frustration.

_We only wanted you to smile and show off your pretty teeth !!! You have been smiling so happily and beautifully recently, why can't we have one genuine smile ?_

Each one of them has the QAQ expression on their faces.

They have resigned themselves to see day in and day off all year round Wang Yibo smiling creepily down at them for the duration of the contract linking both parties.

Every person working in advertisement has been, and continuously is, traumatized by his murderous smile. Colleagues from marketing, creative department, production and media department are yelling for this. Everyone has been blaming each other but no one has wanted to suggest they drop the young actor. This solution could only lead them straight to their downfall. They wouldn’t ever be able to stand back up.

They can only grit their teeth, endure and show a tight smile every time they have to work with the young man.

What else could they do ?

No matter what they do, the big star refuses to cooperate.

OK.

No.

That is wrong.

He hasn’t ever refused to cooperate. He just has enormous difficulties to gift them a genuine and soft smile when working for the ads. And they understand. It’s not easy to smile with enough teeth for toothpaste ads without appearing constipated and it’s even more difficult to smile without closing one’s eyes.

And Wang Yibo isn’t known for smiling without provocation.

That’s why they can only suffer in silence and complete their tasks.

  
That is, they have resigned themselves until one morning.

They have been anticipating having to treat their trauma after their latest collaboration with Yibo that day when they have seen him coming in to work. He hasn’t been alone this morning.

Ok.

No.

He is never alone. He’s always surrounded by his entourage, like personal assistant, bodyguards, driver, etc.  
But this time, he has been accompanied by a tall man wearing a beanie, an oversized hoodie and baggy joggers.  
  
If they haven’t paid attention to the height difference, many of them would have been rubbing their eyes or their glasses to check whether they have been seeing double.

Both young men wear such similar apparel. It is truly disconcerting and confusing.

And to further their incredulity, they witness Wang Yibo being extremely attentive to this newcomer. He makes sure the other is comfortably installed before turning to them.

Those that have stopped on their tracks before this disbelieving scene, quickly go back to busying themselves.  
  
_Nevermind his behavior !_ _It is time to get traumatized again,_ the advertising staff of Colgate are lamenting in their heads.  
  
However, to their surprise, the smiles they get aren't the creepy ones. Not at all !

They get pretty and beautiful smiles. Those that they have been trying from the beginning to get. Those that they have been asking for from the start ! They even get brilliant smiles ! So brilliant and shiny, they nearly get blinded by those.  
  
They haven’t been prepared to see that.

Not wanting to let this opportunity go away, they unanimously have decided to take advantage of the day. Many ads have been filmed ahead of time and they have taken as many photos as they could. The staff is feeling ecstatic.  
  
_At last, the ads they have always wanted to offer to people ~_  
  
They have no idea why he suddenly is in such a good mood and can so genuinely smile. But they doubt there will be a next time.

Ah~ they sure are lucky today ~

  
It isn’t until Wang Yibo and his team are leaving that they hear him address the man accompanying him.  
  
"Was I handsome, Xiao-laoshi ?"

From that morning on, pieces of ads from their concurrent can be found in their offices. They finally have found the secret to obtaining non creepy smiles ! They won’t ever have to be traumatized by a smiling Wang Yibo looming over them and looking like he’s about to murder them all !

Glory to Xiao-laoshi !

QAQ

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to say thank you for you all readers reading this little indulging piece of mine !
> 
> Come scream at me on twitter @YYakitorii and let me know which work has been your favourite and which one you would like to see a "sequel".
> 
> Hope to see you all soon ~
> 
> Thank you again for reading !


End file.
